<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anytime by EllipsisCool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661520">Anytime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllipsisCool/pseuds/EllipsisCool'>EllipsisCool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, inukag - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllipsisCool/pseuds/EllipsisCool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha's feeling a little insecure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. so I haven't written an Inuyasha fic since high school. Those will likely never see the light of day, but this little fic came to me and I had to write it down so . . . here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagome?” </p><p>“Yeah? What’s up?”She said, looking up at him from the table where she was preparing herbs and roots to dry.</p><p>“Do you ever wish I had been able to use the jewel to make me human?”</p><p>She looked at him with utter confusion. “What? No. Why would you ask me that?” </p><p>“I . . . I was just thinking. It was stupid. Nevermind.” He looked down at his human fingernails. It was the night of the new moon. He was probably just reacting to an overabundance of emotion or something. “So . . . what do you think we should plant in the plot I dug up out front?” Maybe if he changed the subject to something she’d been nagging him about, she would let it go.</p><p>No such luck though as his wife put down her work and gazed at him intently. “Inuyasha, what is this about?”</p><p>She stared at him kindly while he worked out how to say what he wanted to say.</p><p>“It’s just even now, after everything, I have a hard time believing all this is happening,” he said gesturing around the hut they shared together. “You, me, all . .. this. The … that we’re . .. ” </p><p>Kagome reached for his face, cupping his cheek. The gaze in her brown eyes was soft and laced with concern. “Have I done something to make you think I’m having doubts?”</p><p>That threw him for a loop, and he scrambled for an answer,“ No! I - it’s just, I’ve always been on the outside. After my mom died I couldn’t stay in her father’s caste. They put up with me, but they didn’t really want me so I left, but the world was full of dangerous demons, and I survived, but when I found out about the jewel I thought my life would be so much easier if I could become a full fledged youkai. But then me and Kikyo . . .  In hindsight though she wanted to use the jewel to “purify” me. That was the word she used. Like my demon half was wrong and needed to be cleansed. I was going to let her do it.  At the time, I didn't really know anything about my old man. Then … everything went wrong.`` He shook his head, but looked at Kagome and smiled. “But then you brought me back to life, and here we are.” </p><p>“Here we are,” she said, taking his hand and putting it on her swollen belly where their child grew. </p><p>“Sometimes I look at you and can’t believe you love me. That you’ve chosen to be with me. Raising this child won’t be easy. It would be a lot easier if-” She stopped him with a hand and looked at him defiantly.</p><p>“Inuyasha, I don't fear for our child. He or she will be safe and loved - always." Then her face softened again. ”Do you want to be human?</p><p>There was no judgement in her gaze. That was one of the things he loved about her so very much. She accepted him, immediately. She never even had seen a youkai before falling through the well. It would have made complete sense for her to fear him, but she never did. Over his time with her he learned to accept himself by seeing through her eyes. So he touched his forehead to hers and simply replied, “No,” </p><p>Kagome smiled.“Good, because it never occurred to me even once that we should use the jewel to change you in any way. I love you exactly as you are. Please don’t think I want to change you.” </p><p>“Thank you, Kagome.” </p><p>“Anytime, Inuyasha..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>